my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
King Sombra (SS)
Note: King Sombra's story in my universe doesn't follow the normal series. King Sombra is a male unicorn and the king of Equestria, ruling along with his wife Celestia. He has a daughter called Twilight Sparkle and he becomes consume by darkness and starts a war against Celestia. Personality Formely, he was generally very kind and polite, being the beloved king of Equestria. He used to love his family very much and used to do anything to protect it. However, that, combined with his desire for vengence, led him to a dark path. After Celestia banishes King Sombra, he is completly engulfed by dakness and directs his anger towards Celestia and then his hate, after he gets to know that she sent their daughter away. During the next sixteen years, Sombra gets even more engulfed in his darkness, becoming even more sinister and violent, as well crueler and scarier. Even his underlings are scare of him, trying to obey his orders as fast and eficient as possible to avoid his rath. He also gets even more arrogant and narcissistic, as he blamed the soothsayer for Celestia having turned against him, refusing to believe that it was his own actions that drove her in that path. However, despite all the darkness he still has, Sombra still has love for his missing daughter, wanting to find her and having by his side. Skills King Sombra is very skilled with dark magic. Black crystals shoot out of the ground as he advances and he can turn himself into a shadow, dodging attacks and traveling large distances. He can also rip anypony's heart out. When he takes a heart, it becomes enchanted and then he is able to control its owner and kill them by crushing the heart. Family Description in the Saga Background When he was just a teenager, Sombra has his parents killed by Saddle Arabia, what forces him to take the throne of Equestria. Years later, he maries to an alicorn princess of a tibe with alicorns, with them getting to be waiting for a foal. The Hidden Princess of Equestria In "Divergence", after giving a good morning kiss to Celestia, he went to deal with his royal duties. When Celestia finds a secret passageway at Sombra's office, she follows it and discovers a chamber where she witness Sombra practicing dark magic and torturing and killing a prisioner from Saddle Arabia. With all that, Celestia gets to see her husband's dark side. After an intense argument about the subject, Celestia ends up banishing Sombra from Equestria. In "The Birth of the Light", after Celestia gives birth, Sombra is able to get in Equestria and head to the castle, where he faces Celestia, showing her his new dark form. When he gets to know that Celestia sent their newborn daughter away to prevent him from getting her, Sombra promises to get revenge from her by taking back part of the kingdom and then finding their daughter and turn her against her to make her suffer. Saying that, he moves away. In "The Shadow of the Dark King", Sombra is having sex with his concubine, Starlight Glimmer, when he gets to know through his captain of the guard that Rainbow Dash had capture the soothsayer and is bringing her back. When the soothsayer is brought to his presence, Sombra demands to know the prophecy she had told Celestia all those years ago. Without any other choice, the soothsayer reveals to him the prophecy, saying that his daughter is the only one capable of defeating him. Despite that, Sombra gets confident he will be able to bring Twilight to his side. He orders the guards to put the soothsayer in the dungeons and, in order to "celebrate" the step he took to find his daughter, Sombra requires Starlight's "services". Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Shining Sparkle Saga Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Royalty Category:Villains